theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Spinel
Spinel is the main antagonist of Steven Universe: The Movie. She was created thousands of years ago to comfort the lonely Pink Diamond. The two would play every day in Pink's Garden until she was finally given her own colony. At that point Pink outgrew Spinel and abandoned her under the guise of playing a game by having Spinel stand alone for thousands of years; Pink never returned. After discovering this through Steven Universe's universe-wide message, she went to Earth seeking revenge and attempted to destroy all life on the planet. After making amends with Steven and the Crystal Gems the Diamonds take her back to to live with them. Info Appearance Spinel has a pink complexion, magenta eyes, a small pointy nose, and magenta hair that is styled into a pair of spiky pigtails. She also has three black lines underneath both of her eyes, reminiscent of running mascara. Her clothing consists of a dark magenta top, puffy pointed hot pink sleeves, puffy magenta shorts, hot pink wrist-length gloves, white stockings and a pair of magenta knee-high pointy boots. Her gemstone is located in the center of her chest, cut in the shape of an upside-down heart. When reset to her original self Spinel's overall design is more rounded in contrast to her current pointy design. She had black cartoonish eyes and her hair was styled into a pair of heart-shaped buns. Her top was white with more rounded pink sleeves and her boots become a pair of big magenta shoes. Overall, her appearance was similar to that of an old-fashioned cartoon. Her gemstone used to be right side up, resembling a normal heart. Personality Originally, Spinel had a goofy, fun-loving personality, being Pink Diamond's best friend to the point of being clingy. In stark contrast to her original personality, upon being abandoned — and learning that Pink is gone (and that Steven has taken her place) and of Pink's other friends — Spinel is bitter, full of resentment towards Pink Diamond, Steven Universe, and all of their affiliates. Due to her abandonment by Pink Diamond, Spinel is very mentally unhinged, being prone to spontaneous laughter and outbursts of extreme anger when reminded even indirectly that Pink Diamond forgot about her. This is seen when her face contorts with fury after Steven asked Pearl who she was. Despite her anger and irrationality, Spinel is somewhat trusting as she is willing to go along with Steven to stop her injector before she sees the Rejuvenator and believes he wanted to reset her. Fearing of being betrayed for a second time, Spinel immediately relapsed into insanity and decides that she hates Steven personally, before launching a preemptive attack on him. Spinel is fueled by her vendetta against Pink Diamond and is willing and able to eliminate anyone who gets in her way. This is seen when she resets Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst immediately after they just met, as they got between her and Pink, although she may have had every intention of erasing Pink's "new friends" that replaced her in her misplaced fit of rage. She displays a multitude of deeper emotions like when she shows remorse after Steven saves her and tearfully asks herself why she wants to hurt him and everyone else. Spinel is also mature enough to understand she will have some difficulty creating friendships after what Pink Diamond put her through, but is willing to start over with White, Blue, and Yellow. Though being silly and goofy in her original form, Spinel has shown to be extremely intelligent and cunning in her altered state, originally defeating the Crystal Gems easily as well as understanding how the injector worked, using it to slowly kill Steven's organic form after using her rejuvenator to reset his gem, showing a great tactical knowledge. Story 6,000 Years Ago Spinel was created for Pink Diamond thousands of years ago to act like her best friend, often playing games with her and entertaining her. However, when Pink was finally given her colony Earth she abandoned Spinel at the Garden built for them, telling her they were going to play a new game which involved Spinel standing perfectly still. Spinel was eager to play the game and stood motionless for 6,000 years and thus throughout the whole series. Steven Universe: The Movie After 6,000 years of waiting Spinel finally had gotten news on what became of her Diamond. She learns that Pink Diamond technically no longer exists and had given up her physical form to give birth to her half-human son Steven. After learning this and also realizing the fact that her Diamond abandoned her, she changed her appearance and swore vengeance on Steven and Pink's "new friends" (the Crystal Gems). Later, on the day of Steven's final homeworld broadcast before returning to Earth, Spinel arrives in Beach City on a massive customized Injector with which she begins filling the planet with poison. Spinel begins to fight against Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, her stretching ability and chaotic method of movement allowing her to easily defeat them with her Gem Rejuvenator. Furious, Steven manages to grab hold of her weapon and poofs Spinel with it as well. After the battle Steven brings the poofed gems (including Spinel) to the temple where he learns after the Crystal Gems reformed that they lost their memories and he lost access to the majority of his abilities. Not too long after this revelation Spinel reforms as well and acts oddly friendly and playful towards Steven, calling him her best friend. Throughout the movie Spinel follows Steven everywhere he went and "helps" him get his friends' memories back. While doing so, she also tries to play with him but never gets the chance to, due to him being too focused on helping his friends. After helping Amethyst, Steven and the other remaining Crystal Gems learn that the only one who can stop Spinel's injector is Spinel herself, but in order to do that they need her to remember who she is and since Pearl is the only one who seems to know her, the group decides to help her next. That evening, Spinel joins Steven and the other Crystal Gems at the Abandoned Warehouse where they try to get Pearl to regain her memories by listening to a song written by Sadie Killer and the Suspects called "Disobedient". When that didn't work, Steven figures out that the only way Pearl would be able to think for herself, as well as regain her memories is if her owner "disappeared", just like Rose Quartz did. To do that Steven fuses with his father Greg Universe (who Pearl thought was her owner) and forms a new fusion named Steg. Steg then sings a song named "Independent Together" that helps Pearl remember who she is and later duets with him as Opal. Although the song had succeeded in helping Pearl it causes Spinel to see that Steven cares more for the others than her. Upset, she flees to Pink Diamond's Garden, where she tells Steven the story of her past as well as her abandonment through "Drift Away", causing her to return to her former self. Steven, feeling bad for Spinel, befriends her and brings her back to the Gems and Connie ("Found"), who, after initially being wary, agree to let Spinel help Steven in deactivating the Injector. Upon deactivating it, Spinel is once again hurt by Steven's reaction. She then claims that he only needed her for the Injector, and did not want to be her friend and that he would just get rid of her, the source of his problems. Thinking he will betray her as his mother did, she pushes Steven, making him drop the Rejuvenator. Freaking out in anger and betrayal, paranoid that Steven would send her back to her default, she resorts back to her old behavior and attacks Steven, taking Garnet as a hostage to goad him into fighting back. This, however, causes Garnet to regain her memories as well. After being beaten by the Crystal Gems, Spinel then retreats to the top of the Injector and is soon followed by Steven, who once more tries to reason with her. This further infuriates her, causing them to fight, until it becomes apparent she has lost her motivation to destroy him and regrets her actions up until that point. Steven, now fully reunited with his powers, comforts her and claims she can start fresh with new people to be her friends. The Injector then explodes due to the battle, and Steven saves Spinel by entrapping her in his bubble alongside him. Steven then attempts to comfort her again, as Spinel decides she has created too much damage and must leave. The Diamonds then arrive, ready to confront Steven about where they will live and Steven introduces Spinel to them, thus giving her the new friends he promised. Spinel then says goodbye to Steven and leaves Earth alongside the Diamonds, happy to be loved again. Powers and Abilities She presumably has all the powers of a normal Gem. Unique Abilities * Elasticity: Seemingly looking like an old-fashioned cartoon, Spinel's attack patterns and movements are akin to it as well. She is extremely elastic and malleable, able to stretch her limbs and torso to great lengths and inflate body parts to strengthen her attacks. She uses this to increase the range of her attacks, able to reach enemies from a distance. She can also coil her extended limbs to form a spring with an inflated fist at the end. She even displayed the ability to become as flat as the ground and slither across it, in an almost semi-liquid like state. Though, this could just be a specialized or subset skill of the normal Gem ability of Shapeshifting. She's even able to coil one of her fingers into making a type of horn that activates and deactivates her injector. There appears to be no limit as to how far she can stretch. ** Spinel also possesses a physiology similar to rubber or putty. This allows her to jump great distances and bounce off surfaces; this is exploited when Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl stretch and then shoot her body like a slingshot. * Levitation: When Steven sang "Change ", she is seen to be able to levitate in the air for a while. Skillset * Scythe Proficiency: The non-summoned weapon that Spinel wields is the Gem Rejuvenator which has the appearance of a scythe. Spinel was adept enough at wielding it that she was easily able to defeat three of the Crystal Gems with one strike. In conjunction with the weapon, Spinel's ability to stretch works greatly in her favor as it allows her to greatly increase the range of the scythe, allowing her to swipe at many different angles and increase the power behind it when she stretches far enough allowing the recoil to strengthen the attack made by the weapon. Major Battles (Coming Soon......) On Sora's Team (Coming soon.........) Category:Steven Universe characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Former Villains Category:Fighters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Heroines Category:Sora's Team Category:Sora's Elites Category:Weapon Masters Category:Iconic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Aliens Category:Sexless Category:Antagonists Category:Tricksters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Comedy characters Category:Strong characters Category:Stealthy characters Category:Gamers Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Ki Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Gems Category:Rubber-hose Users Category:Pranksters Category:Light Category:Zeno's Friends Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students